Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL
AWESOMEADRIEHL is a Filipino Good User Who Hates Unhuman Species, Magical Girls, Bad User, Corrupt Government, UTUBETROLL Police, MNLF, North Korea Army, Baby Show Characters, ISIS, Terrorists and Criminals He is also a Goanimate Navy member, Taylor Team Family Member, Unhuman-Species Hunter, Comptroller and a Chef Cook. in Goanimate His Arch Enemies is Tommy Parky and Collin the Snatchers! Optimus500050 was formerly one but he didn't want to be he arch enemy anymore since he was formerly bad in Real Life His Arch Enemies is Adam jennie or Tommy Parky also He Has an Another Arch Enemies a Unhuman Species Name Cameron the Werelizard Humanoid in Adult Swim Ops. SERGEANT COMMANDARMY is Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion He is also a Good Boy and Smart Boy, His Real is Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion. He is Also a Memeber of Pan pacific Defense Corp as a Jaeger Pilot. and Also He is Leader of the Human RESISTANCE as a RESISTANCE Soldier. in OC Form as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY Has a Gun M4A1 Carbine. in Admin Form as AwesomeAdriehl Has a Sword Gun, Colt Model 933, M16 or M4A1 Carbine. "I'm not going to be infected by an alien virus when he's on extreme combat with Star Butterfly in Mewberty Form cause by that virus that damages DNA and Emotes (except Love) and was developed new species immune to that virus and are attacking innocent people turning into alien bug humanoids immune to Mewbertyloid Virus, and killing me" ---Sgt. COMMANDARMY, 18, May 2, 2016 "The Planet Mewni will have Human Colony in the other zone in the eastern area of the Magical Far Far Away Land called Mewni and we Humans will have the Global Military Service with Mewmans to protect, rescue & serve the poors, richs, weak, defenseless and the innocent from the Monsters of Mewni who have their Global Cruelty, Evil and Tyranny" ---First Lt. Carlos Omar Barrios, 18, June 16, 2038 "While Pony Head says to Adriehl "Earth Turd" since She's arrived from Uni to Earth before goes to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princess, He's gonna to kill her and destroy Uni" ---First Lt. Carlos Omar Barrios, 18, June 8, 2038 "Don't let Adriehl use the Royal Magic Wand Power to destroy Mewni, Go Fighting to those Enemies like TEIT, HADF Team, HGOP, EDCP, ESF and Task Force 322 and Save Mewni and Mewmans from their Enemies" ---First Lt. Carlos Omar Barrios, 18, July 24, 2042 Extra Info Date of Birth: December 7, 1997 Continent: Philippines Voice * * Steven (SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY) * Young Man (AwesomeAdriehl / AdminAdriehl) (Note: SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY is Not a Bad User a But He is a Good User.) (Note: Do Not Call SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY a Bad user or Any Bad Name, He is Not a Bad User He is a Real Good User, He is a Good Boy, Smart Boy, Kind Boy and a Friendly Boy Also He Love Goanimate Forever He Loves Good User Forever and He Love Making Friend to the Good User, But He Hates Bad User He is Allies with the Good User and Also He is the Enemies of the Bad User) Allies: Sam Chen, HeroesYes VillainNo (Courtney Springer), Taylor JoilCoeur, Patrick Arrmand, Connor Robinson/Warrior X, Alan Cook, 941214 (Brandon Gombirit), DinzyDragon, Benjamin Nilsson, Mike Harper, Ghost Riley Simon, Captain Price, Soap Mactavish, TheSuperBaxter, Shawn Brunner, Philippe Moreau, Ask-Officer Jamal/AskSergeantHarris (Michael), Xg-armagged0n (Rich), Ask-Flamespawn (Jeru), Revolver-Edakunsisda (Eda Kunsis), AskIce Princess (Amber), AskJudeBountyHunter (Andrew), ShizukaIsCutie, billyhall2348, BluesodaMania, Ask-VampirePrincess (Nina), Wikipediauser (Commander Andy), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm (John Reinke), Johnny Depp, Sam Ford, Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Trisha Low, Sade Velma Connally, Tom Cruise, Otaku-is-Me (Attia Robinson), Ask-Demi (Lesly), Mark Wahlberg, Michael Bay, Jaden Smith, Jackie Chan, Brad Pitt, Jay Z, Robert Downey jr., Danny Trejo, Liam Neeson, Will Smith, Avril lavigne, Kelsey Grammer, Rick Tews, Linkin Park, KMFDM, Papa Roach, James Spader, Channing Tatum, Chris Evan, Collin Farrel, Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel, Patrick Stewart, Seth Rogen, Biker Against Child Abuse, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Christian Bale, Warren Haters, Taylor Hayes, Cherry (Work at Play to Learn), Lenelyn (Work at Yellow Hat), Pete Ferolin Bajao, Caroline0204, Ajay Ghale, Robocop, Gideon, Chase Mccain, Robin Padilla, Sgt. Kelly, Pvt. Grant, David Mason, Sgt. Frank, Hesh, Merrick, Ajax, Elias, Agent Coulson, Superheroes, LT. Cage, LT. Ford, Pan Pacific Defense Corp, Jaegers Pilot, Clara, SHIELD Agents, NEST Soldier, Autobots, Marcus, Jason Brody, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Hurk, Oz, Lilith, Decker, Kahn, Leon S. Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Al Pacino, Michael Rooker, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Die Antwoord, John Conner, The Avengers, X-Men, Badcop/Good Cop, SeaHawk Pilot, Ajax, Karla, Sophie the Otter, Bonnie the Sackboy, Anne Frank, Alex Young, Karla, Alan Dampsy and Keegen, Sophie the Otter, Optimus500050 (AKA Jamiem2001) Neutral: Toyota IQ(Osagie Skinner) Enemies: Warren Cook, Joey Nigro, Kim Jong Un, Bobby Poopyguy, NopeComedian, Brandi and the Friends, Jacob and the Friends, Janet Napoles, Nathan Pearson, Justin Bieber, Adam Jennie, Pervy Peppermint, Calum1998, Penny and Mitch, Cameron the Lizard, Rayryan, Ask-Rian, Radley the Werewolf Humanoid (OC), Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Dora Rocks,The CyberSquad, Daredevil48 (Rikia), Lothos Grandchase, Pagan Min, Vaas, SallyJones1998, Supermarioking1999, Powejohn25UTTP, Rex Fury, Blackwell Forrest, Charlie the Balck dog, Shinegreymon96, Makarov, Cheil Masoke, Arthur Tjandra, Kang, Supermarioking1999, Ross the Monster King, Commander Rog Parkinson, Princess Elizabeth, Miley Cyrus, Mike the Knight, Lady Gaga, Sister Jigglypuff, Rebbeca Black, Tommy Parky, General Shephard, Nur Misuari, Abu Makr, Theory T, Memy9909, Stephen Larson, Raul Menendez, Jonathan Irons, Annie (OC), Ross the Monster King (OC), Daniel Osborne, Luistro Armin, Art Theft, Criminals, UTUBETROLL Police Officer, Bad User, Terrorist, Gangster, Troublemaker, Unhuman Species (except Bonnie, Sophie the Otter, Sade Hedgehog and yummy even yummy's friends and family), Trolls, Humanoid, Magical Girls Naked, Zombie, Aliens, Monster, Kaiju, Federator, Pendleton Ward, Andy Panda, School Barber, Decepticons, Vampires, General Diego Almargo, Rorke from the Federation, Action Bastards, Fabulous Beings Rescuers Community, Flopi, Juanse, Midnight Resistance Ops and Equestria Girls RESISTANCE. Likes Favorite TV Show: 21 Jump Street, Clipaholics, Napoles Dynamite, Ultimate Spiderman, Space Dandy, Cowboy Bebop, Soul Eater, Deadman Wonderland, Accel World, Coppelion, Naruto, Superjail, Agent of Shield the Walking Dead, Sleepy Hollow, Valvrave, Gatchman Crowd, Gundam 00, Bleach, Little Buster, The Venture Bros, NTSF SD SUV, Metalocalypse, China IL, South Park, Generation Kill, Dexter (2006), Brickleberry, Glee, Bob's Burger, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Clevelend Show, Futurama, Evangelion, Squidbilles, Attack on Titan, Robot Chicken, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravity Falls, Adult Swim Shows (Except Mr Pickles), Disney XD Shows, Comedy Central, FX, AMC, The CW, TNT, Toonami, The Boondocks, Afro Samurai, Ninjago, Iron Man Armor Adventure, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Chronicles, Hellsing, King of the Hill, Sherlock, Phineas and Ferb, One Piece, Voltron, Robotech, Haruhi Suzumiya, Star Blazer, Sword Art Online, The Orville, G.I. Joe, High School of the Dead, Transformers TV Show, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Transformers Go, Fairy Tail, Megaman Starforce, Little Battle Experience, Sket Dance, Beelzebub, Code Geass, Psyco Pass, Elfen Lied, Danny Phantom, Tiger and Bunny, Macross Zero, Titan Maximum, Children Hospital, Gaogaigar, Machine Robo Rescue, Kill Me Baby, Star Driver, Space Dandy, Arrow, Aquarion, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Teen Titans, Shamen King, Majin Bone, Gundam Seed, Gundam Bulid Fighters, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Iron Blooded Orphans, Gundam Build Divers, Pokémon, Initial D, Terra Nova, Aqua Teen Hunger Squad, Blassreiter, Moral Orel, Grimm, Spartacus, Monster Garage, NCIS, Bones, Heroman, Squidbillies, True Blood, Stranger Things, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Coppelion, Criminal Minds, Star Wars Rebels, Falling Skies, Revolution, Samurai Jack, Big Hero 6: The Series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Keroro, Unsupervised, Kamen Rider, Super Robot Wars, Newsreaders, Halo, Black Panther, Defiance, Ultimate Force, Blue Dragon, Idaten Jump, Ghost Hunter, Hellsing, Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H., Ballmastrz: 9009, Apollo Gauntlet, The Jellies!, Ninja Warrior, Kidlat, Leverage, Tiger and Bunny, Code Geass, Bleach, Lego Legends of Chima, Dragonball, Whitest Kids u Know, Halo, Axe Cop, Marvel's Spider-Man, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Appleseed, Vividred Operation, Strike Witch, Hunter x Hunter, Great Teacher Onizuka, Dimension W, Panty and Stocking, MTV Shows, Boboiboy, Power Stone, Gunslinger Girl, Gun Frontier, Arrow, Archer, Comedy Bang Bang, Kill La Kill, Dan Vs, Once Upon a Time TV Series, Gurren Lagann, AMDriver, Majin Bone, Mech-X4, Parker Plays, Milo Murphy's Law, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Final Space, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Power Ranger, Sym Bionic Titan, Zombieland the TV Series, Daria, Godzilla the Animated Series, Star Wars the Clone wars, Community, Gi Joe Sigma 6, Gi Joe Resolute, Gi Joe TV Series, Bates Motel, Shaman King, Game of Thrones, Transformers the Animated, Brave Police J-Decker, The Big Bang Theory, Game of Thrones, Brave Command Fire Dagwon, Full Metal Panic, Daigunder, Rookie Blue, Mad Man, Randy Cunningham, Motorcity, Kickin' It, Crash & Bernstein, Max Steel, 'Mighty Med', Avengers Assemble, Total Drama, Slugterra, Valvrave, Parasyte, Team Hot Wheel, Hot Wheel Battle Force 5, Doctor Who, Good Cop, Alienators: Evolution Continues, What with Andy, FUNimation, Boys TV Show, Adult TV Show, Teenage TV Show, Rated R TV Show, Rated PG-13 TV Show, Violence TV Show and More Awesome Show. Dislike TV Show: Cartoon Network Shows Like Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Powerpuff Girls and Other Cartoon Network Shows (Except Transformers: Animated, Star Wars the clone Wars, Lego Ninjago, Sym Bionic Titan, Pokémon, Total Drama, and Legends of Chima Only), Baby Shows, Dora, Barney, Telebubbies, Disney Junior Shows, The Wiggles, Tom and Jerry, Magical Girls Shows Like Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara, Happy Seven Lucky, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu, Princess Tutu, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Other Magical Girls Shows (Except Star Driver, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Kill La Kill, Vividred Operation and Panty and Stocking Only), Winnie the Pooh, Wild Tornberrys, Rugrats, Sesame Street, Bravest Warriors, Shimajiro, Wild Kratts, Nature Cat, George Shrinks, Odd Squad, Maya and Miguel, Martha Speaks, Postcards from Buster, Zoom, Charlie and Lola, Hanna Montanan (Miley Cyrus), Nintama Rantaro, Osomatsu-kun, Hamtaro, Ninja Hattori-kun, PB and J Otter, Little Einsteins, Special Agent Oso, Girls TV Show, Children TV Show, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Magic School Bus, Wordgirl, Jay Jay the Plane, Vice Ganda, Cubix: Robots For Everyone, Spongebob, Budoy, Calliou, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, My Little Pony, Littest Pet Shop, Mr Big, Smurf, Nick Jr Shows, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., Rated G TV Shows, Rated PG TV Shows, Mr Pickles, Wallance and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Geronimo Stilton, Lalaloopsy, Ned's Newt, Pajanimals, Jungle Junction, Bear in the Big Blue House, Sid the Science Kid, JoJo's Circus, Blue's Clues, Higglytown Heroes, Andy Panda, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The New Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse,Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wordgirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao Kai Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Franklin and Friends, Franklin, The Fresh Beat Band, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Dino Dan, Sanjay and Craig, Marvin Marvin, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Little Charmers, Shimmer and Shine, Nella the Princess Knight, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sunny Day, Breadwinners, Boku no Pico, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Maya the Bee, Bali, Pickle and Peanut, Astroblast, Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, Pinkie Cooper and her Jet Set Pets, The Nutshack, Wilt and Dewit, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Elmo's World, Junie B Jone, Yo Gabba Gabba and Bubble Guppies. Likes Favorite Movie: Godzilla, Edge of Tomorrow, Man of Steel, Big Brother 2014, Lego Movie, Pacific Rim, Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, Transformers 1, Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon, Transformers 4 Age of Extinction, Transformers Movie Trilogy, Gi Joe Rise of Cobra, G.I. Joe Retaliation, Thor, Thor: Dark World, Iron Man Movie Trilogy, Captain America, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Marvel Movies, DC Comics movies, Green Lartern, Gangster Squad, Gravity, The Darkest Minds, John Wick, Jack the Giant Slayer, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, Assassin Creed Movie, Sabotage, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, Hunger Game Movie Trilogy, Maze Runner, Divergent, RPG Metanoia, Total Recall, R.I.P.D., Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy, Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy, The Wolverine, X-Men First Class, X-Men the Day of Future Past, Legendary Picture Movie, 47 Ronin, Tron: Legacy, Battleship, The Lone Ranger (2013), The Darkest Hour, Die Hard Trilogy, Robocop, Jack Reacher, Jack Ryan, Jurassic World, The Avengers, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Isle of Dogs, Elysium, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Sicario: Day of the Soldado, in Time, Olympus has Fallen, Despicable Me Trilogy, In Time, White House Down, Red Dawn, The Expendables Movie Trilogy, Black Panther, Death Race, Clash of the Titan, Wrath of the Titan, World War Z, Ghost in the Shell, Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension, Battle Los Angeles, Need for Speed Movie, Oblivion, Terminator Movie Trilogy, Eagle Eye, Alex Cross, Escape Plan, Looper, Last Stand, Promethesus, Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service, Beavis and Butthead Do America, Stealth, 2012, Justice League Movie, The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2, Fantastic Four, John Carter, Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Monster, Cloverfield, The Watch, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, I Am Number Four, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie, Paprika, Big Hero 6, Dragonball Z: Ressurection F, Ready Player One, Rampage, , One Piece Movie, Naruto Movie, Jack the Giant Slayer, Mortal Instrument, Starship Troopers, Green Hornet, Ninja Assassin, Evangelion Movie, Japanese Monster Movies, Universal Soldier, Cloud Atlas, Seed of Destruction, Bleach Movie, Ang Pandy, Paprika, Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion, Zombieland, Jupiter Ascending, The Secret Service, After Earth, Avatar Movie Trilogy, Initial D, Mission: Impossible – Fallout, Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution, Movie, Interstellar, Trascedence, Police Story Movies, James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy, Men in Black Movie Trilogy, Green Zone, Cyber, Violence Movies, James Cameron Movies, Michael Bay Movies, Guillermo Del Toro Movie, Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy, John Wick, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo, Deadpool 1 and 2, The Incredibles 1 and 2, Star Wars Movie Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Tomb Raider (2018 film), Indian Jones Movie Trilogy, Star Trek Movie Trilogy, Terminator Salvation, Terminator Genesis, Sinking of Japan, The Host, Blade, Daybreaker, Abduction, Minecraft Movie, Star Driver Movie, Boboiboy Movie, Gundam Movie, The Darkest Hour, Cowboy Bebop Movie, Harry Potter film series, Cowboy and Aliens, The Vice, Evangelion Movie, Tiger and Bunny Movie, Attack on Titan Movie, Appleseed Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Pacific Rim Uprising, Predator (2018 film), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The Meg, X-Force Movie, Xmen Apocalypse, Jurassic World, American Sniper, Run All Night, Warcraft Movie, Starcraft Movie, Lord of illusion, Jurassic Park Trilogy, 10,000 Hours, Evolution, Chris and Pill Movie, Halo Movie, Rated R Movie, Rated PG-13 Movie, Action Movie, Crime Movie, Drama Movie, Fantasy Movie, Horror Movie, Superheroes Movie, Thrills Movie and War Movie, Action-Comedy Movie, Action-Sci-fi Movie and Other Awesome Movie. Dislike Movie: Lorax, Hop, Baby Movies, Bolt, Toy Story Movie Trilogy, Omega and Alpha, Frozen, Smurf and Smurf 2, Cloud with the Chance of Meatball 1 and 2, UP, Wall-E, Monsters INC, Monsters Universty, Lion King, Dolphin Tale, Childrens Movie (Except Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, The Incredibleds, How to Train Your Dragon, Despicable 1, 2, 3 and Minions Only), Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit Movie, Shaun the Sheep Movie, Tom and Jerry Animated Movie, Plane, Cars, Tangled, Rio 1 & 2, Ice Age Movie Trilogy, Shrek Movie Trilogy, Madagascar Movie Trilogy, Incredible Wonderstone, Powerpuff Girl Movie, Safe Haven, The Peanuts Movie, Annie, Clifford The Movie, The Cat in the Hat Movie, Barney Movie, Dora Movie, The Wiggles Movie, Frozen, Disney Princess Movies, Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Family Movies, Aikatsu the Movie, Winnie the Pooh Movies, Mr Pickles, Happy Feet 1 & 2, Top Cat the Movie, Scooby-Doo, Rugrats, Seaseme Street Movies, Wild Thornberrys movie, Ice Age Movie Trilogy, Pixar Movies, Charlotte's Web, Cats and Dog Movie Trilogy, Magical Girl Movie, Rated G Movie, Veggie Tale Movie, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Horton Hears a Who!, Last Unicorn, Son of God, The Book of Life, Epic, Rise of the Guardian, The Croods, Puss in Boots, Turbo, 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon, Home, Kung Fu Panda, Raising Helen, Letter to God, Diary ng Pangat, American Tail Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Bee Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Super Babies Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Rated PG Movie. Likes: Lego, KRE-O, Transformers, Gi Joe,Animax, Fox, Comedy Central, Sagging pants, Toonami, Adult Swim (Except Mr Pickles), Disney XD, Disney Channel, TNT, AMC, MTV, Fox Crime, Discovery Channel, Discovery Turbo, Cinemax, HBO, HBO Signature, HBO Original, Skybound Comics, Gay, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Comics, Comic Books, Cosplay, Anime, Anime Cosplay, Exhibit, Anime Manga, Anime Comic, Anime Violence Television and Movie, Violence Movie and TV, AC/DC, Manny Pacquiao, Starcraft, Warcraft, Need for Speed, Daft Punk, Eminem, Tom Cruise, Colin Farrell, Kate becknsale, Jessica Biel, Robert Downey Jr, Johnny Depp, Don Omar, Mark Wahlberg, Johan Hill, Anne Frank, Michael Bay Movie, Fucking, James Cameron Movie, Stan Lee, Guillermo Del Toro, Heroes, Superheroes, Jackie Chan, Jeremy Runner, Irdis elba, Chris Evan, Goanimate, KMFDM, Sunrise, Bandai, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Avril lavigne, Evanescene, (PSY Oppa Gangnam Style & Gentlemenm) AdultSwim Games, Disney XD Games, FX, Fox Action movie, Fox Premium Movie, Botcon, E3 Expo, San Diego Comic Con, Die Antwoord, Cosplay, Soldier, Police, Ninja, Samurai, Guitar, Drums, Voice, Singing, Dancing, R.I.P.D., The Walking Dead, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Hulk, Martial Arts, Running, Exercise, Boxing, Capcom, Resident Evil, Megaman, Dethklok, Sleeping Dogs, Assassin Creed, Mysims Game Trilogy, Roblox, Minecraft, Beautiful Girls, Anime Girls, HBO Action Movie, History Channel, Bitstrips, Knights, Swords, Boys Stuff, Boys Toys, Boys TV Show, Vampire Weekend, Mika, Gorillaz, Sideshow Collection, Nerf, Guns, Weapons, Swords, Sword Guns, Tekken, Giant Robots, Spaceships, Japanese Monster Movie, Action movie, Crime Movie, Fantasy Movie, Horror Movie, Superheroes, Sci-Fi Movie, Thrills Movie and War Movie, Rated R Movies, Rated PG-13 Movies, Deviantart, Facebook, Long Hair for Boys, Shade Glasses, Performing Art School, Music School, Martial Art School, Military School, Baxer Fans, Warren Haters, Baby Show Haters, Gundam, Bandai, Godzilla, Japanese Giant Robot, Japanese, Swimming, Legoland, Universal Studos (Like Transformers the Ride, Water World, Jurassic park Theme, Despicable Me the Ride, The Simpsons the Ride and Revenge of the Mummy), Beef, Burrito, Sushi, Burger, Rice, Garlic Rice, Bread, French Fries, Taco, Milk Tea, Beef Tapa, Beef Steak, Coke, Coke Zero, Root Beer, Royal, Sprite, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, 7-UP, Tang, Mirinda, Fish, Good User, Comic Books, Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Lego City Undercover, Lego Movie Video Games, Lego Video Games, Nerds, Assassin, Agents, Spy, Mecenary, SWAT, Paintball Gun, Xbox, Wii U, 3DS, DSi, Wii, Government Agent, House of the Dead, Time Crisis, Special Force, Resistance fighters, Ghost Recon, Ghost Squad, Time Crisis, Ninja Assualt, Halo, Hot wheels, Star Trek, Star Wars, Robots, Emo Hair, Manga Drawings, Anime Drawings, Call of Duty, Homefront, Killzone, Battefield, Lego Drawings, Roblox Drawings, Awesome Drawings, Heaven, Race Car, Labyrinth Academy, Dark Side, Wanted, Lego Marvel Superheroes, Lego DC Superheroes, Lego Galaxy Squad, Lego City Undercover, Lego Ultra Agent, KRE-O Cityvilles, KRE-O Transformers, KRE-O Gi Joe, KRE-O Star Trek, Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lego Monster Fighters, Lego Dino, Lego Movie Sets, Lego Movie Video Games, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, R.I.P.D., FUNimation, School, Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill, Saint Row, Far Cry, Homefront, Midnight Snacks, Eating Breakfast, Lunch and dinner very Early, Domino's pizza, Taco Bell, Subway, Taking picture with the cosplay, Selfie, Soda, Anime Detour, All You Need is Kill, Dexter, Tutor, IDW Comics, Dark Horse Comics, the 39 Clues, Mortal Instrument, Hunger Game Trilogy, Maze Runner, Divergent, Walking Dead Comic, Jaden Smith, Will Smith, Adult Movie, Teenage Movie, Rick Tew's Ninja Gym, Girlfriend, Sport Car, Awesome Cars, Violence Video Games, South Korea, America, Japan, China, Russia, United Knigdom, France, Italy, Austraila, Philippines and Singapore, Time Crisis, War, Nerds, Being a Nerd, Baby shows getting killed, Unhuman Species Getting Captured or Killed, Cooking Awesome Food, Toys for the Big Boys, Halo, Black Panther, Afro Samurai, Samurai Jack, Ready Player One, Coppelion, Megaman, F-Zero, Metroid, Science, Mcdonald, Sumo Sam, Burger King, Jollibee, KFC, Wendy's, Pizza Hut, Greenwich, Budots, Army Navy, Chatime, Expensive Toys, Expensive Food, IMAX, Arch Con, Botcon, America Food, Filipino Food, Italy Food, Singapore Food, Korean Food, Chinese Food, Indian Food, Austraila Food, France Food, British Food, Being a Good Boy and Smart Boy Forever, Filipino Rock Song, Finishing High School, being a Good User, Rock Song, Hard Rock, Metal Rock, K-pop, Bump Cars, Arcade, Kart Race, Voice, Seth Rogen, Cheeseburger, Big Mac, Salmon, Education in Music and Acting, First Person Shooter, Summer, Helping Homework with Tutor, Original DVD, Buying Original DVD, Saving Money, Health Food, Junk Food, Drama Movie, Respecting People's Opinions, Particual Exam and Pinoy Pride Boxing. Neutral: Mario, Disneyland and Super Smash bros. Dislike: Cartoon Network, Nick JR, Warren Cook, Baxter Haters, Daniel Osborne, Powerjohn25, UTUBETROLL Police, Roof04, Booby Poopy guy, Rebecca Black, Failing Grades, Fake VHS Opening, Magical Girls (Because it is a Girly stuff and it is Inappropriate Except Only for Star Driver, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Kill La Kill, Vividred Operation and Panty and Stocking Only), My Litttle Pony, Littest Pet Shop, Girl Stuff, Girl Toys, Girl TV Show, Angry Birds, Baby Shows (Because he is too Old for Him to Watch), Disney Junior, Bully, Being Kidnapped, Criminal, Terrorist, Hello Kitty, Cute, Animals, Cute Animals, Pony, Pranks, Unhuman Species (Because They Wanted to Kill People Alive and He is the Enemy of All Unhuman Species except Only Bonnie, Sophie the Otter, Sade the Hedgehog and yummy even yummy's friends and family), Disney Princess (Because it is Too Girly Stuff), Creepypasta, Demons, Aliens, Zombies, Child Abuse, Being Bullied, Baby Show Lover, Basketball, Soccer, Ruining His Vacation, Shrek the 4D, Madagascar, Seaseme Street The Ride, Play Maze, Fun Ranch, Kiddie Theme Park, Resort World Genie Theme Park, School Fight, Family Dinner, Family Going, Mario, Family Trip, His Classmate or Other People Blaming Him and Telling Him to Teacher or Other Person, Troublemakers, Vice Ganda, Children Movie, Family Movie, Rated PG Movie, Kitty, Rated G Movie, Troll, Making Fake VHS Opening, Fake VHS Opening Fans, School Haircut, Calling Him Special Child, Smoking, Calling Him Virus or Anything Bad, Stealing Arts in Devianart, Baby Toys, Naria, Punk Hair, Earring for Boys and Girls, Hair Dye, Being Punish by His Parents, Being Suspended from School, Make Up Class (A.k.a Saturday Class), Lady gaga, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Porn Video, Anini Chu, Dareevil48, Porngraphinc, Baby Movies, Earthquake, Typhoon, Gays, People Who Steals Arts, Vice Ganda, Smurf, Adam Jennie Chrisitan Center, Bringing His Parent to School, Pork, Janet Napoles, Scammer, Art Theft, Hackers, Spammers, Trolls, Anonymous, Spicy Food, Bad User, Cursed Words, Far Place, Kidnapper, Corrupt Governemnt, Baby Video Games, Education Video Games, Nursery Rhymes Song, Entrance Exam, Make Up, Nail polish, Academic School, Doctor School, Summer School, School Bus, Special School, School Uniform, Being Blocked, Getting Terminated in Youtube, Being Suspended in Deviantart, Facebook, Roblox, Google, Goanimate, Youtube, Twitter and Tumblr, Pop Toons, Naked Girls, Puppy, Wolf, Shark, Eating Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Very Late (because he will be very Hungry), Being Force to Go College, Dogs, Cats, Having Reading with His Papa, Cat-Human and Other Animal Human, Humanoid, Being the Neko, Being a Unhuman Species, Being Infected, Neko Humanoid, Child Abuse, Spanking, Sexual Abuse, Cyber Crime, Cyber Bullying, Community Service, North Korea, Barbie, Kim Jong Un, Vinegar, Ketchup, Dirty, His Laptop and Ipad Being Consficated, Gambling, Christian Song, Being a Bad Boy, Being a Bad user, Hell, Being a Janitor, Anti Social, Anti Christ, Demons, K-12, Difficult Exam, MNLF, ISIS, The Federation (CODG), Cordis Die (CODBOII), Geronimo Stilton, Arthur, Barney, Dora, Imagination Mover, Pendleton Ward, Stick Drawings, Special Children, Calling his Parent, The Wiggles, Baby Food, Church, Clowns, Seaworld, Lorax, Penny and Mitch, Selena Gomez, NopeComedian, Memy9909, Gothic, Being a Non Sider, Imposter, making imposter of him, Allergy Food Like Chicken, Egg, Pork, Seafood (Except Fish), Dust, Heat of the Sun and More, Dress Code, Grandchase, Family Vacation, Getting a Copyright Infringement, Animal kingdom, Taking picture with the kiddie Mascot Characters, Being Hurt or. Killed, Roller Coaster, Kiddie Ride, Cat in the hat, Being Force to ride that he hates, Puppets (He is scary of puppets When he was a little boy), ketchup, Getting Caught, Being in Trouble or Getting Arrested, Pirated DVD, Buying Pirated DVD, Getting a Copyright Strike in Youtube, Slow Computer, Virus, Family Trip, Having Fun with His Family, Dr Seuss, Wasting Money, Lalaloopsy and College (Because it is Hard and Difficult), Action Bastards, Fabulous Beings Rescuers Community, Flopi, Sofia, Juanse, Midnight Resistance Ops, Equestria Girls RESISTANCE (because are the enemy of Alexisgeneral15 (Alexis) and GLOBEX Army Inc. are the enemy of Unhuman Species from My Little Pony and Equestria Girls RESISTANCE). Category:Heroes Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Warren Cook's enemies Category:Nathan Pearson's Enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Pokémon fans Category:Favian Mendoza's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:Power Rangers fans Category:G.I. Joe fans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Althea Andrea's enemies Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies